practiceroomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Practice Room Wiki
Welcome to the The Practice Room Wiki This Wiki is designed as a resource for musicians to find practice space in cities around the world. If you're looking for a place to practice while traveling for auditions, concerts, or tours, then search the Practice Room Wiki for places near you. If you know of practice rooms in your city that aren't listed, help another musician out by adding them to the Practice Room Wiki! DISCLAIMER: As a Wiki, PRW is able to be edited by anyone and therefore no claims are made as to the reliability, accuracy, or legality of any information listed here. The information offered is listed in good faith, and ONLY as a starting point for you to plan a practice space. Any locations you visit, you do so AT YOUR OWN RISK. Find a Practice Room! Visit our List of Cities page to find practice rooms in your current location. Adding Practice Rooms If you would like to add information about a practice space, please follow this procedure to keep the site organized and without duplicate information: 1) Search to make sure that the place you had in mind is not already covered by PRW. (For example, to create a page about practice rooms at New England Conservatory, please search first under the "Boston, MA" page to make sure a New England Conservatory page does not already exist.) 2) If the page is already in existence, please edit it or add information as necessary. (For example, since the NEC page already exists, perhaps you could add some additional information about practice room availability at NEC instead of creating a different NEC page which would be confusing to readers.) 3) If the page is in need of creation, please create the page specifically to do with that unique location, and only that location. (Only create a page for one location at a time. For example, do not include New England Conservatory and Northeastern University practice spaces on the same page. You can, however, include different buildings associated with the same location on the same page, such as the Jordan Hall and St. Botolph buidings at NEC.) NOTE: please visit our Guidelines for Practice Room Page Creation in order to offer as much information as possible to prospective practicers. 4) Visit the page associated with the city in which this practice space can be found. Create a link to your new practice space on the city page. (If you are creating the NEC page, please list it on the city page, and in the proper category, associated with Boston, MA.) 5) If no city page exists, then please create a city page and add it to the "list of cities" page. (If you are the first to create a page in Boston, MA, then please create the Boston, MA page, and place a link to it on the "list of cities" page.) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse